


The Perks of Being a Cat

by Punybrainer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Just Random Things, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, No Plot/Plotless, cat yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punybrainer/pseuds/Punybrainer
Summary: Yuri was having lunch in the Katsuki-Nikiforov residence when he suddenly turned into a cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Yurio still having a little crush on Yuuri even after finding true love with Otabek <3 I'm trash.
> 
> I marked this fic as complete, but I might add more chapters when I feel like it :D

When Yuri suddenly, somehow, for God knows what reason, turned into a cat (definitely NOT a kitten, watch it, you bastards!), how DARE the **BALDY** SQUEEZED and GROPED him! The old man even had the GAL to COO at him!

Shivers.

_('Disgusting old man! Hands. OFF!'_ Viktor ignored the constant struggling and hissing from the little kitty that suddenly replaced Yurio, and went on with his cooing and petting because.... "Look, Yuuri! This lil' Bengal is so aDOrable~!!" He squealed at his husband who looked torn between panicking for Yurio and getting charmed by his heart-shaped smile and trying to explain that the cat was really Yurio— no, Yurio didn't acquire any ninja skills while visiting Hasetsu Castle, and no, Viktor, ninjas don't actually exist, fine, not _anymore_ — so pleaaase, please be careful with Yurio.)

At least Katsudon had the decency to panic. Baldy had a lot to learn how to be a decent human being from Katsudon (not that he would ever admit it). Now he just hoped the piggy would just wipe that stupid love-struck look off ( _'Gross!'_ ) and do something to free him from this baldy!

"Ouch! Sto— Bad kitty! Stop!" Yuri finally managed to figure out how to retract his (NOT TINY) claws and land some scratches on Baldy's grabby hand. He even added in a powerful bite before dashing off to hide under the couch, where not even Makkachin could reach him with his disgustingly warm, stinky breath and slobber.

"Viktor, are you alright??" He watched as Katsudon rushed to take the old man's hand and examine the wounds that had started to bleed a little ( _'HA, serve you right, old man!'_ ). He gave a loud snort when the baldy whined to Katsudon about how naughty the kitten ( _'Fuck you, Viktor'_ ) was and how painful the deep, huge wounds (rolled eyes) were, and clung to him like a big baby, which he _was_.

Getting bored watching Katsudon fuss about Viktor's wounds, Yuri subconsciously started to groom his ruffled fur, a result of Baldy's inconsiderate groping. As soon as he started, he realized what he was doing and tiny embarrassment crept in him. Though he didn't even try to resist his feline instinct and went on with his grooming. It felt surprisingly nice (a secret he would take to his grave)... and comfy.... No wonder Potya always dozed off while grooming himself. Yeah... he could sleep like this.... _'I WANT to sleep like this....'_

"Ooh, look at how CUTE and ADORABLE he is, nodding off with his teeny tiny tongue out!" Ugh, that annoying voice startled him off his catnap. He yawned and opened his eyes lazily. _'Of course. Who else could sound that annoying other than Baldy.'_  

He couldn't be bothered finding any fuck in him, so he ignored Viktor, who's busy taking photos of him, and trotted off towards Yuuri. He was so sleepy he didn't realize when the squealing and shutter sound stopped and proceeded to continue his catnap on this very, very soft and warm pillow. ("Aaw, it's sleeping on your lap, Yuuri!" cooed Viktor. Yuuri just shushed him as quietly as possible.)

_'THIS is bliss,'_ Yuri thought and found his way to kitty dream land once again as a gentle hand stroked his fur. In the natural direction of his fur growth. Super...important.... _purr......._


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuri woke up again, he was still on the soft pillow. _'What is this softness? I should ask Viktor where he got this.'_ He got up shakily and stretched his whole body. He couldn't resist kneading the heavenly pillow before laying down again for catnap round 2. _'Or I should just take this one home. Viktor can get himself another one.'_ He rolled onto his back and found Yuuri smiling down at him.

"Welcome back, Yurio." He replied with a soft huff, his tail swishing lazily. "I know you're feeling comfortable right now, but I need to use the toilet... please?" Damn, that head tilt just became more and more adorable every time he saw it (another secret he would take to his grave, of fucking course). And why did he need to get his permission to— oh, fuck....

FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK! The soft pillow was, in fact, Katsudon's lap.

Yuri jumped out of his fur and dashed off with a loud meow. ("Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri was left confused and dejected.)

Yuri waited until he heard a soft click of the bathroom door before he let out a relieved sigh and tried to forget about whatever thoughts he had about Katsudon's lap. No one would ever know about this. _'NO. ONE.'_ His tail slapped the floor loudly until he managed to push away his embarrassment.

He started walking around the apartment, staring at everything in amazement. Everything was HUGE. He tried the couch and thought the TV was like a wide screen like this. _Cool!_ He should get Baldy or Katsudon to put on his favourite movie before he turned back.

He continued his venture around the apartment, enjoying and getting the most out of his newly acquired athleticism. He tried to get on top of every furniture he saw, maybe knocked some things off them because why not. He jumped onto the kitchen counter and his eyes sparkled and became the size of saucers, his ears and tail as straight as they could be.

_LOOK AT THOSE HUGE ASS PIROZHKIS!_

(Yuuri, done fulfilling nature's call, surprised — or maybe not— to find Yurio sleeping on the kitchen counter, belly exposed, next to an empty plate. Crumbs covered most of the counter, some on the floor. Some even got in Yurio's fur. Yuuri could only sigh, imagining all the cleaning he had to do later, and brush the crumbs off Yurio's fur gently. He couldn't help the smile forming on his lips when Yurio purred.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed some to make it more Yurio-like. He's a cool, fierce leopard after all. Definitely, definitely not a bengal kitten, I mean, cat.

Yurio stopped in front of a mirror. One moment he was staring, unmoving, at his reflection. The next, his eyes sparkled as he admired the sight.

_'I am so....._

_COOL!'_

_So this is what a Bengal looks like._ He spun around, trying to see himself from every angle possible. He tried walking in front of the mirror slowly, admiring how graceful the movement of his muscles was. His ragdoll Potya was long-haired, so he never got to see his movements in this much detail.

_'This is majestic.'_

Yuri crouched lower to the floor, keeping his bum up, as if stalking a prey. He looked at the mirror and almost couldn't contain himself from how awesomely cool and fierce he looked. _'I'm a leopard!'_ He tried raising one paw in and wiggled his bum, like he saw Potya do when he was ready to pounce on his prey. He let a growl building up in his throat and then let it out in one powerful roar.

 

 _'I am dangerously cool.'_ Beka would agree. (He always agreed.)

 

 

(Yuuri and Viktor peeked in from the hallway, staying as quiet as possible. They almost let out a squeal and/or laugh every time Yurio tried a new pose in front of the mirror, but managed to hold them in. For all his tough acts, Yurio could be very adorable. They scurried away when Yurio started walking away from the mirror towards the hallway, looking satisfied. Such a shame the show was over, but at least they got the whole thing recorded. The instagram's gonna love this. Especially Yurio's adorable meow at the end.)


End file.
